Kiseki no Sedai : The Origins
by Le monde loufoque de Dianoche
Summary: Voulant prendre de la distance après sa défaite, Akashi Seijuro retourne dans sa demeure à Kyoto. Sur la route du retour, il reçoit un appel de son père qui lui donne ce qu'il voulait tant : un moyen d'écraser l'As de Seirin et lui faire comprendre qu'ils sont toujours les plus forts ! Bashing!Kise Ryouta/Kagami
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Kiseki no Sedai : The Origins

 **Disclamer** : Tous les personnages sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki sauf les membres de Seikumi ! Dommage, franchement …

 **Raiting** : … J'ai pas trop comprit le système mais je laisse T pour le moment !

 **Univers** : UA

 **Résumé** : Voulant prendre de la distance après sa défaite, Akashi Seijuro retourne dans sa demeure à Kyoto. Sur la route du retour, il reçoit un appel de son père qui lui donne ce qu'il voulait tant : un moyen d'écraser l'As de Seirin et lui faire comprendre qu'ils sont toujours les plus forts !

 **Pairing** : Aucun

 **Dédicace** : Pour un p'tit Vamp qui se reconnaîtra x)

 **PS : Je ne me rappel plus la chronologie de l'histoire mais je vais faire comme si la défaite de Rakuzan se passait juste avant les fêtes de noël, donc les 3** **e** **années sont encore là ! Si l'histoire suivait déjà cet ordre, eh bien c'est cool (même s'il y a peu de chance !)**

 **PSS : Détrompez-vous, j'aime bien Kise Ryouta mais il me fallait un « méchant » et j'aime beaucoup trop les autres pour ce rôle …**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

* * *

Akashi regarda les buildings à travers les vitres teintées de la voiture. Après sa défaite contre Seirin, il était parti dans sa maison à Kyoto mais maintenant, il avait eut tout le temps de réfléchir à l'énergumène qui avait battu la génération. Il s'était finalement décidé et le voilà qui roulait vers Tokyo. Cependant si quelqu'un osait parler de lui, il se retrouverait avec ses ciseaux sous sa gorge. Malgré lui, le sujet restait sensible. Il serra les dents. Cela ne lui plaisait pas : lui qui aurait du être absolu se retrouvait désemparer face à une stupide défaite. Son téléphone sonna, sur l'écran le nom de son père s'afficha. Piqué dans sa curiosité (son père l'appelait rarement lui-même) il décrocha.

-Père.

-…

-Oui.

-…

-Je comprends. Mais …

-…

-Non.

-…

-Je vous remercie.

-…

-Je ferais ce que vous m'avez demandé.

-…

Bien que mécontent de s'être fait raccrocher au nez, Akashi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il attendrait la suite des évènements avec impatience. Il reprit son téléphone : il avait des messages à envoyer.

* * *

La porte menant au toit s'ouvrit à la volée. L'autre ne sourcilla même pas, allongé de tout son long sur le sol, bras derrière la tête.

-AOBAKA !

Aomine se contenta de lui tourner le dos. Quoiqu'il fasse, elle continuerait de hurler comme une banshee. Mains sur les hanches, son amie d'enfance s'avança vers lui. Elle qui l'avait cherché partout pendant une demie heure pour lui proposer un bentô, voilà comment il l'accueillait ! Non mais ! Ce baka métitait une bonne leçon. A commencer par ne pas lui annoncer sa surprise. Elle qui s'était fait une joie de la mettre en œuvre ! Mais comme d'habitude, cet idiot ruinait des jours et des jours de galère.

-Espèce de crétin ! T'aurais au moins pu m'éviter toutes ces minutes de recherche !

Mais Aomine étant Aomine, il se contenta de faire un vague signe de la main. Une veine pulsa sur la tempe de l'adolescente. Elle inspira profondément pour tout relâcher dans ses cris.

-Idiot ! Imbécile ! Crétin ! Stupide ! Je t'ai envoyé une tonne de message et tu ne prends même pas la peine de répondre !

Le joueur sorti distraitement son téléphone de sa veste. Il fit défiler sa messagerie. En effet, une trentaine de messages appartenaient à son amie. Elle aurait pu comprendre dès les premiers qu'il ne lui répondrait pas mais non ! Elle s'était acharnée ! Il allait l'éteindre lorsqu'il tomba sur un message de son ex-capitaine. Il le lu. Et plus il lisait, plus il souriait. Ce qui intrigua Momoi qui s'approcha.

-Dai-chan ?

Il lança brusquement son appareil dans sa direction, à tel point qu'elle eut bien du mal à le rattraper et à ne pas le faire tomber. Elle regarda le joueur mais il s'était rallongé, son sourire toujours en place. Elle finit par lire. Au fil de sa lecture, le même sourire se forma sur son visage.

-Mais c'est génial Dai-chan ! Il faut absolument leur dire !

Elle sautilla partout, absolument ravie.

-Ne le fais pas, le Capitaine doit déjà l'avoir fait.

* * *

Himuro Tatsuya discutait ou plutôt monologuait avec leur joueur de la Kiseki no Sedai. Celui-ci grignotait des barres chocolatées avec son éternel air ennuyé. Ils étaient sortit après leur entraînement puisque Himuro avait agrippé le géant pour qu'il l'accompagne aux terrains dans de rues. Il lui avait juste suffit de promettre à Murasakibara de lui acheter des friandises sur la route pour qu'il accepte de venir. Le street basket lui manquait un peu à vrai dire et il aimait de temps en temps voir des personnes y jouer et parfois il participait.

-Hey, Murasakibara-san. C'est ton téléphone qui sonne, là, non ?

Le violet quitta son paquet des yeux pour regarder son coéquipier.

-Mmh ? Oh !

Pendant qu'il consultait ses messages, Himuro avait ralenti devant un magasin de chaussure de sport. Le regard fixé sur la vitrine, il ne vit pas le joueur : il lui fonça dedans. Il grogna en passant devant lui.

-Murasakibara-san, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Lui cria-t-il.

Il s'arrêta de gesticuler en voyant le second as figer, les yeux agrandi et un énorme sourire aux lèvres, devant son téléphone.

-Murasakibara-san ?

Tatsuya passa sa main devant les yeux du violet. Celui-ci cligna des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda le frère de Kagami.

Le géant rangea son mobile et continua de manger comme si de rien n'était.

-C'était une promotion sur des cookies. Une nouvelle recette avec de plus grosses pépites de chocolat, au goût de noisette avec des bonbons dedans.

Le plus petit dégluti. Il avait un instant craint que ce ne soit grave. Il courut pour le rattraper Murasakibara, qui n'avait même pas prit la peine de l'attendre.

* * *

Midorima souffla d'exaspération. Il avait vraiment envie d'étriper son ex-coéquipier. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il fasse part de son envie d'acheter de nouveaux bandages à Takao ? Cet idiot n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que de le répéter en criant. Evidemment l'imbécile qui l'accompagnait avait sauté sur l'occasion pour s'incruster dans sa sortie qui aurait dû être calme et rapide. C'était sans compter sur l'autre qui s'extasiait sur tous les magasins.

-Mais !

-Non.

-Midoricchi ! Gémit le blond.

-Je n'entrerais pas dans ces boutiques avec toi ! Laisse-moi tranquille.

Et dire que son horoscope avait déclaré qu'une nouvelle importante, inattendue et forte intéressante allait lui être annoncée dans l'après-midi ! Il était sûr qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de signe –ce qui est impossible, il ne le pourrait jamais sur ce sujet-.

-Kise, tais-toi ! Si tu veux y aller, vas-y tout seul !

Le blond se mit à bouder, ronchonnant contre un shooter méchant et tyrannique. Midorima lui lança un regard noir mais il n'y fit pas grand cas. Alors qu'il allait répliquer, son téléphone vibra. Il regarda ce qu'il en était : la nouvelle le surprit tellement qu'il en lâcha son objet porte bonheur du jour. Kise le ramassa, l'époussetant dans un même temps. Il en manqua le rictus du joueur de Shutoku qui rangea son téléphone et récupéra son bien.

-Quand même, Midoricchi ! Tout le monde nous regarde !

-Humph ! C'est plutôt ton exubérance totalement déplacée que les gens regardent ! Nia le superstitieux.

Il fit demi-tour, vers sa destination première. Kise marmonna à propos d'un « énorme pégase rose en peluche et plus que voyant » mais n'osa pas répondre directement. L'autre joueur était facilement vexé.

* * *

Lorsque l'as de Seirin leur avait proposé d'aller se ravitailler, « pour fêter notre victoire contre la Kiseki no Sedai » avait-il dit, tous avait accepté. Et bien qu'ils aient déjà fêté ce miracle trois fois … Mais aucun n'osa le lui reprocher. Après tout, c'était de la nourriture gratuite ! Leur coach avait mollement protesté, arguant qu'il fallait s'entraîner mais pour « leur victoire si durement acquise », elle pouvait accepter. Aucun ne fit de réflexion sur le gargouillement juste après sa réplique.

Tous discutaient joyeusement sur les prochains matchs, ayant hâte de jouer à nouveau contre d'excellents joueurs.

-Coach !

La lycéenne se retourna. Kagami Taïga marchait dans leur direction avec de grands gestes de la main.

-Oï Kagami ! Où est Kuroko ?

L'as se retourna vivement.

-Hein … ?

L'équipe le regarda appeler son ombre comme s'il cherchait un chaton perdu. Les premières années ricanèrent mais les plus âgés compatirent. Kuroko Tetsuya était vraiment difficile à ne pas perdre de vue. Le groupe rebroussa chemin, ne le voyant pas « apparaître » comme à son habitude. Ils le virent au coin de la rue.

-Kuroko !

La lumière du membre de la Kiseki no Sedai lui donna une tape dans le dos qui lui fit lâcher son téléphone. Il ne réagit même pas en entendant le son du verre qui se brise ni au concert de cris indignés tourné vers Kagami qui s'excusait. Mais l'ombre n'entendit rien de tout cela, choqué par le message que lui avait envoyé son ancien capitaine. Lui avait-il dit la vérité ? Oui. Bien sûr que oui. Il ne ferait pas de blague de ce genre … s'il était capable de blaguer, bien entendu. Si les membres de son équipe s'étaient rendu compte de son manque de réaction, personne ne fit de remarque.

* * *

-Allez, Dai-chan ! Fais un petit effort !

Un grognement lui répondit.

-Je ne parle pas le cro-magnon ! Oh, on est presque arrivés !

-Et tu refuses toujours de me dire où on va ?

-Oui ! C'est une surprise !

Aomine ne répondit pas. Satsuki était venue chez lui à 8h pour le tirer dans toute la ville pour une « tenue appropriée ». Il était maintenant 12h07, il crevait de faim, était épuisé et voulait étrangler la rose. Bordel. Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser entrer chez lui … A force de ruminer ses pensées négatives, il ne remarqua pas qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés.

-Ah ! Aominecchi ! Momoi !

L'as de Töo se figea. Non ! Tout mais pas cette calamité ! Il se tourna vers son amie d'enfance, horrifié. Elle n'avait pas osé ? Cependant, la touffe jaune qui s'approchait dangereusement lui confirma le contraire. Elle l'avait vraiment fait … Il se demanda s'il était encore temps de fuir … ?

-Ah non ! Je sais ce que tu es entrain de penser et il en est hors de question !

Pour illustrer ses propos, elle empoigna son bras gauche et se mit à le traîner.

-Kise-kun , Midorima-san ! Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés ?

Le bleu tiqua. Comment ça « les autres » ?

-Kurokocchi arrive et Murasakicchi est parti chercher des bonbons, il revient ! Lança joyeusement le copieur.

-Et Akashi ? Demanda la lycéenne.

-Tch. Il viendra quand bon lui semblera !

-Midoricchi ! Gémit le blond.

-Qu'est-ce qu-, commença le basané.

-Ah bonjour Aomine-kun, Momoi-san.

-Tetsu ! Tu-, Réessaya-t-il vainement.

-KUROKO !

Momoi lui sauta dessus, heureuse de le voir. Ils se mirent tous à se parler-chamailler-engueuler sous le regard halluciné d'Aomine.

-Mai-

-Tetsuya, Daiki, Shintaro, Atsushi, Ryouta.

A peine l'ex capitaine de la génération eut finit de prononcer le premier prénom, que tous se turent. Le rouge sourit légèrement. Il était toujours absolu. « Plus autant que ça » souffla sa voix intérieure qu'il réduisit au silence.

-Bien ! Comme tout le monde est là, on peut y aller !

Et ce fut dans la joie, la bonne humeur et les cris que le groupe se mit en route. Le joueur de Töo resta en retrait, vexé d'avoir été ignoré. Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'Empereur marcher à sa gauche. Il repensa au message reçu une semaine plus tôt. La nouvelle le réjouissait bien sûr mais il ne savait pas comment la prendre. Après tout, ça datait de l'époque Teiko … Il secoua sa tête. Il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter autant.

-Oï, où on va ?

Midorima grogna et détourna la tête.

-Momoi-san, tu ne lui as pas dit ? Demanda Kuroko.

La rose fit non de la tête, un sourire innocent sur le visage. L'ombre soupira et ne pipa plus un mot.

-On va à l' _Hérakles_! S'entousiasma Kise.

-D'ailleurs, Ryouta.

-Hai ?

-Va chercher les affaires que j'ai réservées à la boutique de Yoburo-san.

-Mais … !

Un lancer de ciseaux et un glapissement de terreur plus tard, le blond partait en courant, absolument RAVIS de faire cette commission. Lorsqu'il disparut à l'intérieur du magasin, tous se tournèrent vers Akashi.

-Ce que tu as écrit, Aka-chin …

Le géant hésita à continuer mais l'œillade torve de son ex-capitaine le força à continuer.

-…C'est vrai ?

-Tu n'as répondu à aucun des messages qu'on t'a envoyé, Akashi-kun ! L'accusa Momoi.

-J'étais occupé. Répliqua le rouge. Mais …

Il se tut puis regarda les membres de son équipe -il les considérait toujours comme tel-. L'Empereur esquissa un sourire carnassier.

-Oui. Ilest revenu … Naojima Haiiro.

* * *

Il posa un pied sur son pays natal qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux longues années. Il inspira profondément. Toutes ces heures dans l'avion, sans bouger rendaient ses membres raides. Malgré ça, il ne regrettait pas le déplacement. Il regarda sa montre il était 1h07, heure locale. Il soupira en pensant au décalage horaire : il n'allait pas s'endormir de sitôt.


	2. Perdons-nous avec entrain au lycée !

**Titre** : Kiseki no Sedai : The Origins

 **Disclamer** : Tous les personnages sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki sauf les membres de Seikumi ! Dommage, franchement …

 **Raiting** : … J'ai pas trop comprit le système mais je laisse T pour le moment !

 **Univers** : UA

 **Résumé** : Voulant prendre de la distance après sa défaite, Akashi Seijuro retourne dans sa demeure à Kyoto. Sur la route du retour, il reçoit un appel de son père qui lui donne ce qu'il voulait tant : un moyen d'écraser l'As de Seirin et lui faire comprendre qu'ils sont toujours les plus forts !

 **Pairing** : Aucun

 **Dédicace** : Pour un p'tit Vamp qui se reconnaîtra x)

 **PS : Je ne me rappel plus la chronologie de l'histoire mais je vais faire comme si la défaite de Rakuzan se passait juste avant les fêtes de noël, donc les 3** **e** **années sont encore là ! Si l'histoire suivait déjà cet ordre, eh bien c'est cool (même s'il y a peu de chance !)**

 **PSS : Détrompez-vous, j'aime bien Kise Ryouta mais il me fallait un « méchant » et j'aime beaucoup trop les autres pour ce rôle …**

* * *

Première passe ° Perdons-nous avec entrain au lycée !

* * *

Son réveil strident retentit dans le complexe. Il l'éteignit avec une telle douceur que l'objet se fracassa sur le mur. Il se retourna pour s'enfoncer sous sa couette cependant lorsqu'il fut sur le point de s'endormir, un autre indésirable sonna. Putain de téléphone à la con ! Soupirant, il se redressa en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Il le déverrouilla : c'était un message de sa mère. Bizarrement, il avait une terrible envie de se taper la tête contre le mur.

 _« Les papiers d'inscription sont sur la table. Ramène-les à l'administration à 9h._

 _PS : l'argent de tes repas est sur la table, demande si tu veux plus._

 _PSS : J'espère que tu as apprécié mon cadeau d'au revoir, trésor. »_

D'accord … Mais POURQUOI elle avait programmé son réveil à SIX heure ! Oh il savait qu'elle était sadique et ne faisait rien comme une mère mais là ! Là ! Le sommeil, c'est sacré, on n'y touche pas ! Pourtant il ne concocta pas de plan de vengeance cette fois-ci. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas par bonté d'âme -loin de là-. La raison ? Elle se trouvait sagement sur son bureau. Il sourit. Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle avait « perdu » son mp4 adoré ?

Au bout d'une heure de rêverie, il se décida à prendre une longue douche. Mais de nouveau, il fut dérangé alors qu'il prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner.

-Porter plainte contre sa mère pour harcèlement, ce ne serait pas bien vu, non ? Murmura-t-il, encore à moitié endormi.

 _« Au fait, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais Kira-kun est resté avec moi. Tu devras donc te passer de lui pour te ramener ! Prend le train puis le bus, mais je t'ai déjà montré la route, tu devrais t'en sortir ! Bonne rentrée !_

 _Ps : Le trajet dure 50 minutes, dépêches-toi ! »_

Il en recracha son chocolat chaud, bien réveillé cette fois. Il s'essuya en regardant l'heure. 8h07. Quoi ! Elle se foutait de sa tronche ! Il bu sa boisson, plaça un biscuit dans sa bouche, mit son blazer, prit son sac et le reste du paquet entamé et courut vers la gare. Non sans avoir fermé à clefs son appartement.

100 mètre plus loin, il dû s'arrêter pour ne pas s'étouffer.

-Quelle bonne idée de courir et manger en même temps ! Mais quel con !

Il prit sur lui de terminer son repas en marchant. Quitte à être en retard, autant l'être en respirant encore ! Premier jour et déjà à la bourre … Lui qui espérait se faire discret … Pas qu'en étant nouveau, il le serait mais bon. Bref. Maintenant qu'il était à la gare, il se demandait s'il devait prendre la station nord ou est ? Peut être qu'il aurait éventuellement dû écouter sa mère pour une fois. Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait au chemin à prendre, il se fit bousculer. Réflexe oblige, il agrippa la première chose qui lui passa sous la main : un sac. Ils tombèrent tous les deux, entraînant un présentoir dans leur chute. Ils s'observèrent, autant surpris l'un que l'autre, quand l'imbécile hurla un « AAH ! JE SUIS EN RETAAAAAARD ! » Dans ses pauvres oreilles qui sifflèrent un moment après. L'autre se releva et avant même de comprendre, on le mit debout.

-Oh ! Tu es dans le même lycée !

-En effet … Répondit-il lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils portaient le même uniforme.

Pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits, le mec-inconnu-mais-dans-le-même-lycée remit correctement le présentoir et ramassa les prospectus au sol.

-Ah ! Merde ! Dépêche-toi, on est en retard ! Avec de la chance, on aura encore le train !

L'excité-en-retard lui agrippa le bras. « Attend, attend, attend ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, là ? Pourquoi il m'agrippe le bras ?! » Pensa-t-il, perdu.

Sans avoir pu dire quoique se soit, il se fit traîner à travers la gare, et, occupé comme il l'était à ne pas tomber, il ne regarda pas le chemin qu'ils prirent.

-WHAAAAAAA ! NOOOOOOOON ! LE TRAIN !

« Wow, sa voix vire dans des aigüe vraiment magnifique. A faire briser des verres ! ». Il secoua sa tête. « Mais à quoi je pense ? Je viens de me faire embarquer par un taré ! » L'autre ne le lâcha qu'une fois entrer -de justesse- dans le transport. Ils reprirent tous deux leur respiration : l'inconnu se courba, les mains sur les genoux. Et lui, adossé à une fenêtre avec en prime un élancement au niveau de la jambe gauche et sur le bras par lequel on l'avait embarqué. Il s'assit, complètement achevé par ce surplus d'activité. De sa position, il put détailler l'autre : des cheveux couleur miel, des yeux bleu-roi et une bonne carrure, dans les environs d'1m80. Fatigué et pas du tout habitué à ce lever à une telle heure, il s'endormit. A peine eut-il fermé les yeux qu'on lui secoua l'épaule.

Il grogna mais ouvrit les yeux : il faillit hurler en voyant le visage du châtain aussi près. Celui-ci lui sourit, désoler et lui fit signe de sortir du train.

-Mal dormit ? Lui demanda-t-il. T'as passé les 30min de trajet à roupiller !

Il rit du regard noir qu'il reçut. Pourtant il du attendre que l'autre veuille enfin arrêter son fou rire puisqu'il ne savait toujours pas le chemin.

-Je croyais qu'on était en retard ? Fit-il, vexé qu'on se moque de lui.

Le châtain du le remarquer car il repositionna son sac qui avait glissé puis se mit à marcher en direction de la sortie. Heureusement pour lui, l'arrêt du bus se trouvait juste en face. « Je n'aurais pas pu courir de toute façon » Se dit-il en baillant. « Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que je suis fatigué ! »

-Le bus arrive dans 3 minutes normalement. Informa l'autre retardataire, penché sur les horaires.

-Mmh …

Il avait une furieuse envie de se re-rendormir mais il ne savait pas si le taré-retardataire-bousculeur allait une fois de plus le réveiller donc il se pinça à chaque fois qu'il sombrait. Douloureux et affreusement inefficace mais bon … Le bus arriva pile à l'heure prévue, ce qui remonta le moral des deux lycéens. Au moins, c'était des minutes de grappiller. Il regarda par la fenêtre la ville défiler devant ses yeux. Des immeubles, des restos de quartier, des bibliothèques … Il se redressa en passant devant un bâtiment en particulier. Sûr qu'il allait venir ici une fois bien installé ! Les vingt minutes passèrent rapidement pour les adolescents perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils marchèrent à peine deux autres minutes pour arriver devant les grilles fermées du lycée. « Alors voilà où je vais passer le reste de l'année … » Se dit-il.

Une grande coure herbeuse et circulaire se dressait devant eux, traversée par quatre chemin de pierre se rejoignant au centre où une fontaine avait été placée. Il y avait à gauche un gymnase de couleur vert foncé « …avec des vitres comme toit … » Au centre, des marches menaient vers une structure qui semblait être le hall, celle-ci était reliée à une autre. « La bibliothèque » Avisa-t-il en regardant à travers les portes-fenêtres. Derrière la bâtisse du milieu, se tenait un autre beaucoup plus imposant. « Les salles de classes, sûrement ». Tout était coloré de blanc, sauf les bords des fenêtres qui étaient du même vert que le gymnase. « Beau lycée » pensa-t-il, satisfait.

Une fois sa contemplation terminée, il remarqua que l'autre s'était éclipsé, le laissant planté comme un idiot.

-M'a même pas dit où est-ce que je devais aller … ! Grommela le nouveau.

« Bon … Ce lycée ne doit pas être bien grand ! » Il se lança à la découverte de son établissement, pas -ou très peu- motivé.

* * *

-D'accord … Je retire ce que j'ai pensé. Ces couloirs sont un véritable labyrinthe !

Il avait passé un moment à chercher l'administration sans aucun résultat. Il regarda sa montre pour la millionième fois.

-9h24 … Désespéra le lycéen.

Une porte s'ouvrit à sa gauche. Une femme en sortie : elle faisait la même taille que lui, ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse mais deux mèches encadraient son visage. Plutôt souriante, ses yeux noirs fixaient quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la salle. « La salle des profs » lut-il. Il eut une affreuse envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur. « Je suis passé quatre fois devant cette fichue porte ! » La brune sourit une dernière fois puis ferma la porte, elle le remarqua après s'être tournée. Il se demanda s'il allait se faire engueuler ou si elle pouvait l'aider à s'y retrouver. Quand elle fut devant lui, elle regarda son uniforme, semblant se demander qui il était.

-Tu es le nouveau, non ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le couloir du bâtiment A ? Tu devrais être en cours à cette heure là.

« Oups ? »

-…Je me suis perdu.

« … »

-…

« Bon, okay, y avait mieux comme excuse -même si elle était vraie- »

-Je vois. Bien, suis-moi.

Elle commença à partir tout en lui donnant des explications.

-Je suis Harada Miu le professeur principal des 1-B, ta classe. J'enseigne l'anglais. Ne t'inquiète pas, une fois qu'on s'habitue aux lieux, il est facile de se repérer. La partie dans lequel tu es s'appelle le bâtiment A pour administration. Il se trouve juste au-dessus du hall, qui est juste en face de la grille. La partie où se trouve la bibliothèque est réservée aux études et à ceux qui n'ont pas cours. Personne ne doit traîner dans les couloirs sans autorisation, précisa-t-elle. Les élèves l'appelle juste la « Zone » Tu peux y trouver des salles à accès libre, la bibliothèque, une salle commune avec babyfoot, une salle informatique, les salles de musiques, les salles d'arts … Le bâtiment que tu vois derrière le hall contient à proprement parler les salles de cours, c'est le bâtiment B.

Ils sortirent du hall par un couloir vitré qui menait aux salles de cours.

Elle continua de l'informer sur le règlement de l'école dont il se désintéressa rapidement. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la classe des 1-B, au deuxième étage.

-Normalement je devrais te faire aller en cours mais puisque tu es en retard, on va en profiter pour finaliser et remplir les papiers d'inscriptions pour le lycée. L'informa son professeur en entrant dans la salle.

« Ah oui, le rendez-vous de 9h … » Il entra à sa suite quand elle lui fit signe. La classe ressemblait à toute autre école si ce n'était les casiers au fond de la salle, les cinq groupes de quatre tables « Ils étaient si peu … ?! » Une bibliothèque prenait la moitié du mur opposé aux fenêtres, l'autre étant prit par quelques ordinateurs. Le pupitre du professeur était devant le tableau.

-Bien. Assieds-toi, et passe-moi les papiers, pour que je puisse vérifier.

L'élève fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé et parti s'assoir sur une chaise du premier rang près d'une fenêtre. Il sursauta lorsque Harada-sensei reprit ses explications.

-Tu as beau être nouveau, comme toutes les premières années, tu devras être dans un club. C'est sûrement dommage mais comme tu es arrivé plus tard, certains clubs sont complet, tu devras te contenter de ceux qui restent.

Le silence s'installa, brisé par les bruits du stylo sur les feuilles.

-… Peu importe de toute façon. Je veux dire, même si je rejoins un club, je n'ai aucune obligation de participer non ?

La brune arrêta de griffonner et le regarda.

-Oui. Mais il n'empêche que tu dois passer au moins l'équivalent d'une journée entière, soit 24h minimum par mois dans les locaux du club. Tu n'y échapperas. Acheva-t-elle, souriant de nouveau.

-Et il reste quoi ?

-Jardinage, arts, orchestre, athlétisme, informatique et basket.

-Mmh …

Le professeur reposa le stylo en soupirant. Elle passa une main sur son visage, elle semblait fatiguée.

-Et donc, que choisis-tu ? Il ne reste plus que cette case à remplir.

-Evidemment … Marmonna l'adolescent. Moi qui pensait que je pourrais me la couler douce !

-Tu as dis quelque chose ?

-Informatique.

-Très bien ! Je vais déposer ton dossier à l'administration ! En attendant, va faire un tour dans la Zone.

Elle rangea les feuilles dans un classeur puis se leva. Il fit de même.

-Ah ! Je veux que tu reprennes avec tes camarades de classe lorsque ça sonnera. Ils seront au gymnase.

Elle s'apprêta à sortir mais son élève lui mit un document sous les yeux qu'elle lut consciencieusement une fois la surprise passée. Elle pinça les lèvres.

-Décidément, tu me poses beaucoup de problèmes pour ton premier jour … Eh bien … Je peux te proposer de rester une heure de plus dans la Zone … Tu iras au gymnase avant la pause déjeuner pour qu'un de tes camarades te fasse visiter et te guide.

-D'accord. Heu … Sensei ?

Celle-ci sourit et lui fit signe de la suivre.

-En quoi consiste le club informatique ?

-Comme tu t'en doutes, leurs locaux se situent dans la salle informatique mais peu savent qu'ils ont d'autres pièces en plus.

-Ah ?

-Oui. Les membres te les montreront puisque je ne sais pas où elles se trouvent. Seul leur professeur responsable, le président et le vice-président ont la clé pour les ouvrir et eux seuls peuvent décider d'y emmener un membre ou non. Je ne sais pas non plus quelle genres de salles c'est, désolée.

-Et donc, le but ?

-Ah oui ! Le club informatique, à vrai dire est sollicité pour beaucoup de choses et par beaucoup de monde. Les membres s'occupent de créer des publicités de recrutement pour les autres clubs, des évènements…

-De quel genre ?

-Il me semble que l'année dernière, les présidents du club informatique et théâtre ont organisés une projection d'un film sur lequel ils avaient travaillés et dans lequel apparaissaient leurs membres. Mais là n'est pas seulement leur fonction ! Le club peut être chargé de faire passer des annonces extérieures au cadre scolaire ou non … Bref, ils peuvent faire énormément de choses.

-Si c'est aussi bien que cela, pourquoi manque-t-il des membres ?

Elle soupira.

-Certes, ces élèves sont favorisés surtout par les enseignants mais la tonne de travail qui en résulte en dissuade plus d'un.

-Oh.

-Bien je te laisse. N'oublie pas de rejoindre le gymnase !

Elle le laissa juste après le couloir vitré reliant le bâtiment A au B. Il fallait qu'il rejoigne cette fameuse « Zone ». Il retourna au hall en descendant les escaliers, sortit dans la cour et se dirigea vers le bâtiment que son sensei lui avait désigné plus tôt. Une double porte en bois fermait les lieux et aucun son ne filtrait.

-Ils sont tous en cours ? Se demanda-t-il.

Haussant mentalement les épaules, il ouvrit un battent et s'arrêta net. « Putain ! Normal que j'ai rien entendu : c'est insonorisé ! » Un léger brouhaha avait atteint ses oreilles alors qu'il avait à peine entrouverte la porte. « Woaw … Maman a vraiment le chic pour trouver des écoles pareil ! » Il l'ouvrit complètement et tomba sur une sorte de hall … ? « De quoi ?! » Au milieu, une bibliothèque ronde encerclée par des canapés marron clair. Il tourna la tête : à gauche, des tables où travaillaient, discutaient, mangeaient des élèves et accolé au mur, un self-service. Sur la droite, on pouvait voir une grande télé murale et, disposé un peu partout des canapés groupés autour d'une table basse, quelques uns étaient à l'écart. « Ceux qui ne veulent pas de compagnie, j'imagine » Un balcon intérieur faisait le tour de l'immense salle, des escaliers collés aux murs de gauche et de droite permettaient d'y accéder. En face de l'entrée, un large couloir menait à diverses portes « Sûrement les salles de clubs et les classes libre service ». Au plafond, divers lustres éclairaient le tout. Il ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration. « Quel bel endroit, cette Zone … Ce lycée me plaît de plus en plus ! » Le nouveau referma doucement la porte et parti s'assoir sur un des canapés individuels. Il sortit son casque et mit la musique à fond en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Il se réveilla lorsque l'alarme l'avertissant que sa batterie était faible lui vrilla les tympans.

-J'ai du oublier de le brancher hier …

L'adolescent se releva en s'étirant et regarda l'heure. « J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, là … » Il pleura mentalement en constatant que la pause déjeuné avait commencé depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes. « Je suis maudit … ! » Jurant sur tous les saints, dieux, sportifs, otakus, il se dirigea vers la sortie, non sans noter que le nombre d'élèves avait drastiquement augmenté.

-Et la salle n'est même pas à moitié remplie …

Une fois dehors, il du mettre son bras devant les yeux pour se cacher du soleil. « Je déteste le soleil »

-Bon … le gymnase est le bâtiment vert en face … non ?

Il s'y dirigea en haussant les épaules. On ne lui avait pas dit qu'il devait rejoindre les cours de l'après midi, il n'était absolument pas pressé. Assez rapidement, il arriva devant le bâtiment. Se sentant très con, il hésita à entrer. « Mmh … Qu'est-ce que je fais … ? Je sais où est le réfectoire et à peu près le reste, j'ai donc pas besoin d'un guide. N'est-ce pas ? » Sa voix intérieur lui signala traîtreusement qu'il trouverait le moyen d'être soit en retard soit de se perdre. Sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle, il ouvrit lentement la porte. Il prit sur lui de ne pas se tirer une balle tout de suite. « Putain ! Ils ont combien de couloirs ici !? » Un passage se dirigeait tout droit, l'autre tournait à droite. « Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! » Par pur hasard, il prit le premier. Heureusement, il tomba sur une double porte avec des bruits de pas et de balles tapant le sol en arrière. Il faillit pleurer de joie. Bref. Il ouvrit l'énième porte … et tituba pour s'écrouler pitoyablement sur le sol. « PUTAIN, ÇA FAIT MAAAL ! »

-Outch … ! Gémit-il.

Sa main se porta à son visage. Il la retira en sentant le sang couler le long de son nez. Une main passa dans son champ de vision. Il releva la tête et vit que quatre personnes penchées au-dessus de lui. L'un pouffait de rire, l'autre le regardait vaguement amusé, un grand sourire sur le visage « Tiens, le taré de la gare ». Un autre, brun, l'observait, les yeux écarquillé et la bouche légèrement ouverte « Lui aussi, je le connais ! » Et le dernier se contentait de lui demander sans arrêt s'il était mort avec un air complètement impassible sur le visage.

-Qui est l'idiot ayant lancé le ballon ? Demanda le châtain.

-C'est Shige-chan ! Lança quelqu'un.

-Quoi ! C'est pas vrai ! Shiro, espèce de menteur !

Pendant que les deux autres se chamaillaient, le taré-de-la-gare l'aida à se relever. Il était toujours sonné et sa main n'avait pas quitté son visage pour ne pas que le sang coule.

-Oï, Ogiwara !

Le lycéen qui s'était foutu de lui se retourna, curieux.

-Quoi ?

D'un geste de la tête, le brun le désigna.

-Tu ne le reconnais pas ?

-Non, je suis censé ?

-Baka ! Bien sûr que oui !

-…Ah ?

\- Ça faisait longtemps, joueur de Meikö ! Lança le blessé.

-Hein … ? Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui m'appelait comme ça ! …C'est pas possible !

Il se tourna vers le brun.

-Nijimura ?

Celui-ci soupira sous le regard moqueur du nouveau. « Quelle école amusante ! »

-Ouais. C'est lui.

Ogiwara se retourna.

-Tu es… Chuchota-t-il.

Le nouveau approuva, souriant. « Je crois que je l'ai choqué … Trop drôle ! »

-Ça fait combien de temps, dis moi ? Demanda Nijimura.

-Deux ans ! Et a peine une semaine que je suis revenu.

-Pas possible … Répéta l'ancien joueur de Meikö.

Ceux qui n'avaient pas participé à la discussion les regardaient en silence, attendant le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Tu es Naojima Haiiro !

Il hocha la tête pour confirmer tout en détaillant le joueur en face de lui, Ogiwara Shigehiro : sa couleur châtain clair à pointes foncée n'avait pas changé. Il avait à contrario grandit et devait faire dans les mètres 80, un peu moins peut être mais toujours plus grand que lui. Il restait pareil à sa jeune version, en somme. Quand au brun, il était … identiquement le même bien qu'il est grandit, dépassant de peu Ogiwara.

-Ah, le crétin au sourire niais que tu vois ici s'appelle Kokudo Reiji. Présenta Nijimura.

« Le taré, donc »

-Enchanté, retardataire !

« … »

-L'autre au visage aussi expressif qu'une statue de bouddha, c'est Yukimura Shiro.

-…

« D'accord … »

-Mais dis-moi, Naojima-kun, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Tu es venu t'inscrire au club de basket ?! Pépia Kokudo.

-Le club de basket ?

-Oui ! Désolé pour le ballon, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un viendrait aux heures d'entraînements !

« Son sourire me donne des frissons »

Naojima remarqua qu'à part les quatre personnes lui faisant face, le gymnase était désert.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une équipe de basket de Seikumi participant à des matchs. Fit-il distraitement.

Comme personne ne lui répondait, il reconcentra son attention sur les joueurs.

-Eh bien, c'est que l'administration a décidé de dissoudre le club …


	3. Les membres du club de basket

**Titre** : Kiseki no Sedai : The Origins

 **Disclamer** : Tous les personnages sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki sauf les membres de Seikumi ! Dommage, franchement …

 **Raiting** : … J'ai pas trop comprit le système mais je laisse T pour le moment !

 **Univers** : UA

 **Résumé** : Voulant prendre de la distance après sa défaite, Akashi Seijuro retourne dans sa demeure à Kyoto. Sur la route du retour, il reçoit un appel de son père qui lui donne ce qu'il voulait tant : un moyen d'écraser l'As de Seirin et lui faire comprendre qu'ils sont toujours les plus forts !

 **Pairing** : Aucun

 **Dédicace** : Pour un p'tit Vamp qui se reconnaîtra x)

 **PS : Je ne me rappel plus la chronologie de l'histoire mais je vais faire comme si la défaite de Rakuzan se passait juste avant les fêtes de noël, donc les 3** **e** **années sont encore là ! Si l'histoire suivait déjà cet ordre, eh bien c'est cool (même s'il y a peu de chance !)**

 **PSS : Détrompez-vous, j'aime bien Kise Ryouta mais il me fallait un « méchant » et j'aime beaucoup trop les autres pour ce rôle …**

 **PARDON DU RETARD !**

* * *

Deuxième passe ° Les membres du club de basket

* * *

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Ogiwara se gratta la tête.

-Bin … C'est qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne qui est intéressé par le basket. Les autres préfèrent le foot, le baseball ou la natation. Ce sont les domaines où excelle notre lycée après tout.

-Mais s'il vous manque des membres, pourquoi les profs ont accepté que vous ouvriez ce club ?

-Après que les troisièmes années soient diplômés, plus personne n'a voulu s'inscrire. Le club n'a pas vraiment brillé pour ses matchs contrairement aux autres. Et puis Harada-sensei a eut la gentillesse de nous donner du temps.

-Combien de temps ?

L'ancien capitaine de Toö lui répondit en se renfrognant.

-Nous avons encore deux semaines.

Ogiwara, Kokudo et Yukimura s'éloignèrent pour continuer leur entraînement. De loin, ils les virent discuter, parfois avec de grands gestes parfois rigolant.

-Shige-chan, commença Yukimura au bout d'un moment, vous connaissez le nouveau ?

Celui-ci arrêta de courir pour se poster à côté des deux autres, tout en continuant de dribbler.

-Eh bien, je l'ai souvent vu regarder des matchs de basket et un jour, il m'a abordé pour me demandé son chemin …

A ce stade, il fit une tête complètement désespérée.

-… Puisqu'il s'était perdu. Dans un gymnase.

Un silence accueillit la déclaration.

-Oh.

-Ouais.

-Donc tu veux dire qu'il se perd tout le temps ?

-Ouais.

-Donc, ce matin à la gare, il est resté comme un con au milieu du chemin parce qu'il s'était perdu ?

-Probablement.

-Et ? Vous êtes devenu amis ?

-On peut pas dire qu'on soit « amis ». On s'est juste croisé de temps en temps et je l'aidais à trouver son chemin tout en commentant les matchs qu'on regardait.

Ils allaient reprendre quand les deux connaissances montèrent le ton.

-Ils ont l'air de se disputer ! Fit Kokudo.

-T'as vraiment l'art de dire les évidences, Rei-chan.

Un « NON !» les arrêta dans leurs chamailleries. Plus loin, ils virent Naojima détourner la tête et Nijumura serrer les poings. Le nouveau parla en premier, ses paroles semblèrent apaiser l'autre puisqu'il se détendit progressivement. Les deux les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard.

-Naojima-kun est d'accord pour nous aider à recruter des membres.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais…

Il se fit couper par les remerciements bruyants de Kokudo qui lui sauta dessus, le faisant chanceler. L'ambiance joyeuse continua sur le chemin du réfectoire, tous discutaient de sujets légers. Beaucoup d'élèves les regardaient passer en chuchotant furieusement entre eux mais le groupe n'y prêta pas attention. Arrivé dans la Zone, ils firent la queue qui n'était constituée que d'une dizaine de personnes. Une fois leur tour, ils prirent un plateau et choisirent leur repas puis prirent une table près d'un mur. Les deux connaissances s'assirent côte à côte, en face de Kokudo et Yukimura et Ogiwara se plaça dos au mur.

-Dis-moi, Naojima-san, tu as une idée pour trouver des joueurs ? Demanda le dernier.

-Pas vraiment.

-Nous pourrions les enlever et les menacer d'avouer un de leur secret les plus honteux. C'est facile et ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps ! Lança Yukimura.

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre, continuant de discuter.

-Vous êtes méchants. Se plaignit-il.

Naojima le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il n'était pas très grand -bien que plus que lui-, avait des cheveux ébouriffés de multiples couleurs : principalement noir puis venaient les mèches bleues, oranges, blanches et violettes. Sa peau était blanche, ce qui lui donnait un air vaguement malade. En les scrutant interagir ensemble, il eut une idée pour rendre le club plus populaire.

-Vous avez déjà pensé à devenir acteur ? Annonça-t-il sans préambule.

* * *

Il les avait laissés lorsqu'ils durent retourner en cours. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous après les cours devant le portail de l'établissement. Puis il était partit rejoindre la salle de son propre club, qu'il avait trouvé seulement après dix minutes -un miracle en soi-.

-C'est grand … mais quel bordel !

La pièce était remplie d'ordinateurs portables, de dossiers, de chaises … Une grande télé était accrochée au mur du fond, avec un grand canapé circulaire lui faisant face. A côté, face à la porte, un bureau « Sûrement celui du président » avec la chaise allant avec. Il n'y avait personne.

-Je vais pouvoir passer à la première phase de mon plan !

Tout en se répétant ce qu'il devait faire, il enleva sa veste pour la déposer sur une table voisine et s'installa devant un ordinateur déjà allumé.

-Il faut que je finisse avant que les cours ne se terminent …

Ses doigts se déplaçaient à une vitesse impressionnante sur les touches du clavier, son regard concentrer ne se détourna pas de l'écran pendant son opération, rien n'aurait pu le déconcentrer. Tout d'abord, il devait trouver une adresse. Il arbora l'espace d'un instant une tête complètement vicieuse « trop facile ! » Plongé dans son travail, il ne vit pas l'heure passer. Quand il commença à avoir des crampes aux doigts, il s'effondra sur le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant. « Au moins, une partie est réglée … » Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur la montre murale au-dessus de la porte d'entrée … Il se rua dehors. Sur le chemin, il consulta ses messages.

-Argh 7 messages et 3 appels manqués !

Il arriva devant la grille mais aucune trace des autres.

-Evidemment, ils ne m'ont pas attendu …

Il eut l'envie de les appeler mais l'explication de son plan pouvait attendre, ce n'était pas urgent. Au contraire, plus le club de basket serait au courant tardivement, plus l'effet de surprise sera maximisé !

Au loin, il entendit une église sonner dix huit heures. Finalement, il se résolut à rentrer chez lui. Morose, il ne voulut pas rentrer en bus et fit donc le trajet à pied. Mais à la moitié du chemin, il tremblait de froid, était enrhumé et se maudissait d'avoir été aussi con.

-Putain, pourquoi je dois prendre les transports en commun, aussi !

Tout en pestant, il arriva devant le bâtiment qu'il avait vu ce matin. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres sèches. Cet endroit n'avait pas du tout changé … L'adolescent à moitié mort de froid hésita un instant puis franchit la porte vitrée. « Waaa ! Chauffage ! Chauffage ! » Le hall n'était pas très grand mais des photos de clients réguliers étaient accrochés un peu partout. Derrière l'accueil, au fond à gauche se tenait une femme brune qui remplissait des papiers ainsi qu'une douce musique charmait pas mal de monde, lui y compris. Il regarda le plan sur le mur du fond :

 _ **Sous-sol : terrain**_

 _ **RDC : accueil**_

 _ **1**_ _ **e**_ _ **étage : café-restaurant**_

 _ **2**_ _ **e**_ _ **étage : magasin**_

 _ **3**_ _ **e**_ _ **et 4**_ _ **e**_ _ **étage : réservé au personnel**_

 _ **Fermeture exceptionnelle le 1**_ _ **e**_ _ **février de 9h à 19h**_

 _ **Ainsi que la semaine du 7 au 15 mars**_

 _ **Nous nous excusons de la gêne occasionnée.**_

 _ **La direction.**_

-Oui, ça n'a vraiment pas changé ici … Murmura-t-il.

-Je peux vous aider, monsieur ?

Naojima se tourna vers la réceptionniste qui lui souriait. Il déclina son offre et monta au premier. S'il se souvenait bien, la structure fermait à deux heures du matin. « Mais ça a peut être changé » Le café était beaucoup plus grand, du moins, ça avait l'air. « Ou plutôt, les deux faisait la même taille, mais comme au rez-de-chaussée possédait beaucoup de pièces adjacentes, elle avait l'air deux fois plus petite » Il s'assit à une table de deux près de la baie vitrée donnant sur la rue. Les lampadaires étaient déjà allumés, les passants se faisaient plus nombreux, de même que les lumières provenant des maisons ou des magasins. Lorsque le serveur vint, il commanda ce qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre auparavant, c'est-à-dire un chocolat chaud avec une part de gâteau. Au loin, il vit une bande de lycéens traîner dans la rue, une famille entrer dans un restaurant, sourire aux lèvres, des couples d'amoureux se baladant, des amis sortant après leur travail … Il aimait regarder les gens interagirent entre eux. Sur le reflet de la vitre, il regarda le serveur revenir avec un plateau.

-Votre commande, monsieur.

A peine eut-il déposé la tasse fumante que ses mains vinrent s'enrouler autour, pour s'abreuver de la chaleur.

-Merci.

Le serveur s'inclina puis reparti derrière son comptoir. Il prit une bouchée du gâteau fruité. Un vrai délice !

-Alala, ça m'avait manqué !

Son chocolat chaud était succulent, un vrai chef d'œuvre ! Autrefois, il venait très souvent ici, pratiquement tout le temps après les cours avec ses amis et il se faisait souvent inviter. Ils s'amusaient, se chamaillaient, se défiaient … La soirée était toujours animée avec eux, jamais ils ne s'ennuyaient. Ils allaient même jusqu'à inventer des jeux complètement débile.

-Le bon vieux temps, non ?

Il soupira, la cuillère dans la bouche. Deux ans, c'était long.

-Hé, monsieur, qu'est-il advenu du vieil homme ? Vous savez, le propriétaire de cet endroit ? Demanda-t-il au serveur/barman. Je venais régulièrement ici et il venait à chaque fois me saluer. « Un client fidèle et gentil ne coure pas les rues, il faut savoir le garder ! » Qu'il disait !

L'employé sourit. Il semblait qu'il avait l'habitude du comportement de son patron et ne s'en étonnait plus.

-Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Une course importante de dernière minute apparemment. Voulez-vous que je lui transmette un message ?

Naojima y réfléchit mais il préférait tout de même le faire lui-même. Et puis, il sentait que ses vieilles habitudes allaient très vite reprendre ! Surtout si le chocolat chaud et les gâteaux étaient toujours aussi bons !

-Alors … C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête sa tasse et son dessert.

-Hai. Le Patron étant absent, c'est moi qui me charge du café-restaurant.

-Votre chocolat est super bon ! Aussi délicieux que celui du vieil homme !

-J'en suis ravi. Répondit le gérant un inclinant légèrement la tête.

Le lycéen resta discuter bien au chaud, continuant de commander du chocolat lorsqu'il n'en avait plus. Finalement, il se décida à quitter cette parcelle de paradis pour retourner chez lui. Demain, il avait cours. Malheureusement.

-Merci ! J'espère pouvoir continuer à discuter avec vous ! N'oubliez pas de lui dire que je suis passé !

Pressé de rentrer pour être à nouveau au chaud, il se rua dans les escaliers.

-Merci d'être passé à l' _Hérakles_ , salua le serveur.

* * *

De nouveau devant le lycée, Naojima se demanda où il devait aller. Hier, il n'était pas allé en cours donc n'avait pas reçu son emploi du temps, avait loupé les membres du club de basket donc n'avait pas pu leur demander et avait décidé de s'auto congélifier dans la rue et donc avait totalement oublié d'appeler sa mère. Magnifique journée en somme. Il reçut une tape dans le dos qui le propulsa en avant.

-C'était pas gentil de nous poser un lapin hier, Naojima-san !

Celui-ci se retourna et fit face aux quatre joueurs de basket.

-Désolé, j'ai pas vu l'heure.

-Donc tu es toujours vivant … Nota Yukimura.

-Voyons, Yukimura-san ! Intervint Nijimura.

-Heu … Vous savez où les élèves de première B ont cours ?

-Tu … es en 1-B ? Demanda Ogiwara.

-Oui … ?

-Trop cool, ont n'est dans la même classe ! Avec eux deux, aussi.

Kokudo tapota la tête du joueur de Meikö et de la statue de Bouddha. Les deux le frappèrent en retour. Le châtain ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, se contentant de chouiner sur la maltraitance des pauvres, sans défense, mignons et absolument adorables garçons.

-Je vais vous laissez, je suis avec les 3-A. Si tu me cherches, va voir du côté de ma classe !

L'ancien capitaine de Teiko partit vers la Zone après avoir décidé de se rejoindre là-bas à la pause déjeuner, non sans les saluer une dernière fois.

-On commence par quoi, alors ?

Ogiwara sortit son emplois du temps, vérifia la bonne date et sorti toute une tirade sans respirer.

-2h d'anglais avec Harada-sensei, puis une heure de maths, une heure de géo, pause, deux heures d'histoire et activité de club ! Mais Harada-sensei va t'écorcher vif puisque tu « n'as pas daigné te montrer en cours » ! Mima-t-il.

Ils ricanèrent puis se dépêchèrent d'aller dans leur salle. « Même si je fais l'idiot, j'ai vraiment peur que le prof me trucide lorsqu'elle me verra … Désolé, maman, je n'ai pas pu te rendre ton mp4 ! »

-Tu viens ? fit Kokudo.

Le nouvel étudiant hocha la tête et suivit les autres. Il attendit devant la classe que le prof l'appel, évitant de se dire que ça aurait du se faire hier …

Il déglutit lorsque le professeur d'anglais arriva, lui jetant au passage un regard noir.

« Elle avait l'air plus gentille quand je l'ai vu … »

Bref. Elle lui dit d'entrer, ce qu'il fit. Il remarqua que le groupe de quatre tables dans le fond était occupé par les trois membres du club de basket qui lui firent des signes pas du tout discret.

-Bien. Puisque le nouvel élève se montre enfin en cours, il va se présenter et aller s'assoir. A toi, Naojima-san.

-Heu … Je suis Naojima Haiiro. Je viens d'être transférer ?

Un silence accueillit ses paroles.

« … »

Quelques rires se firent entendre mais cela ne sembla pas méchant.

-Tu viens d'où ?

-Ta couleur de cheveux est naturelle ?

-Il paraît que c'est es un fils de riche !

-Ah bon ?

-Trop beau !

-Mais quel idiot !

« … »

Le professeur lui intima de répondre aux questions puisqu'il avait terminé de se présenter.

-Alors … J'arrive tout droit d'Australie où j'habitais avec ma mère depuis deux ans.

-Pourquoi tu es revenu ? J'ai entendu dire que l'Australie avait de beaux paysages !

-Disons que mon pays natal me manquait. Fit-il avec un rire nerveux.

-Rei-chan nous as dit que tu habitais dans le même quartier friqué que lui, c'est vrai ?

L'élève transféré regarda Kokudo qui détourna la tête en sifflotant.

-Oui.

-Il paraît que tu vis seul dans un immense complexe !

« Mais ils sont en relation avec des espions et des détectives ou quoi ! »

-Oui, c'est vrai. Ma mère ne pouvait pas faire le déplacement à cause de son travail.

-Et pour ta couleur de cheveux et de tes yeux ?

Il attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux, regardant la teinte grise qu'elle possédait. Ses yeux possédaient exactement la même.

-Eh bien, je suis né comme ça. C'est naturel.

Des sifflements retentirent. Certains le traitait de menteur, d'autre l'accusait de vouloir être le centre d'attention mais la majorité -surtout des filles- soupiraient ou lui faisaient des compliments.

Il sourit, crispé. « Quand est-ce que Sensei va me dire d'aller m'assoir ? » Ses yeux dérivèrent vers sa droite d'où il pouvait la voir fixer ses cheveux.

« … Okay … »

-Tu as rejoins quel club ?

-Tu fais du sport ?

-Ton repas préféré ?

-Tes activités ?

-Ton numéro ?

-Je suis dans le club informatique. Je ne fais pas de sport pour l'instant. Sinon, j'adore manger un chocolat chaud avec un dessert, sortir avec des amis, dormir et la musique. Mais je ne donnerais ni mes coordonnées ni mon numéro, désolé.

Puis avant que quelqu'un ne lui pose d'autres questions, il partit se réfugier à la dernière place du groupe de quatre, près d'Ogiwara. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant que Harada-sensei avait débuté son cours. Son voisin se pencha vers lui et lui murmura que les élèves n'avaient pas finit avec lui et qu'il allait devoir se démerder avec.

* * *

-Je vois … alors c'est ce qu'il s'est passé … Déclara leur sempai lors du déjeuner.

Il encouragea mentalement son kouhai qui n'avait pas finit d'en baver. Surtout lorsqu'on le voyait avachit sur la grilles entourant le toit, complètement à l'ouest. Il jura qu'on aurait pu voir son âme se faire la malle.

-Oui, oui ! Quand la cloche a sonné, il a été complètement submergé par les élèves, le pauvre !

-Reiji ! C'est de ta faute ! Il a fallut que tu balance tout ce que tu savais sur lui !

-Mais ! J'ai pu refaire le plein !

-La vente d'information personnelle est INTERDITE !

-Méchant Shige-chan !

-Puisque je te dis que c'est contre le règlement ! N'en fait pas une affaire personnelle ! Essaya d'argumenter Ogiwara.

L'ancien élève de Teiko en profita pour se placer à côté de son ancien camarade de collège. Il prit le sachet contenant son déjeuner et en sorti un autre sac, fermé avec du scotch qu'il lui tendit. Des étoiles dans les yeux en remarquant le symbole dessiné, Naojima le prit religieusement puis le remercia avant de littéralement déchiqueter l'emballage. Le brun ricana face à ce comportement.

-Il est toujours aussi facile de t'amadouer avec des viennoiseries !

-Ah bon ? Reprit le châtain.

-Oui ! Ce gars est juste un fana de sucreries ! Confirma Nijimura.

Le concerné ne répliqua pas, trop concentré à contempler sa part de gâteau à la fraise venant de sa boutique préférée. Il prit une bouchée et en pleura presque de joie. A côté de lui, ses amis le regardaient, amusé de ses réactions. Plusieurs d'entre eux échafaudaient déjà des plans, mettant cette faiblesse dans un coin de leur mémoire. Ça pouvait toujours servir … Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce qu'un téléphone sonne, que le nouveau s'empressa de décrocher, sans arrêter de manger.

-Mmh ?

-…

A l'entente de cette voix, Naojima se figea, alertant les lycéens qui le regardaient. Toujours choqué, le premier sourit, crispé.

-Oh … Je ne pensais pas que tu m'appellerais si tôt.

-…

Il se tendit tout en serrant son téléphone plus fort. Il inspira profondément tandis que ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû. Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-…

La colère se marqua sur son visage. Il pinça les lèvres puis finit par répondre.

-Je suis occupé sur autre chose.

-…

-Je raccroche, informa le gris.

-…

Il sourit sans amusement face aux paroles de la personne et garda son regard rivé sur le sol.

-Moi non plus.

-…

-… Je, hésita-t-il, je sais … pourquoi tu fous tous ce bordel.

-…

-Je ne pense pas.

Il termina la conversation en rangeant rageusement son téléphone dans sa poche.

-Mais quel crétin celui-là !

-Naojima-san ?

-Huh ?

Celui-ci remarqua alors les regards de ses camarades. Il sourit et leur fit signe que ce n'était pas grand-chose.

* * *

Naojima s'arrêta près d'un parc, essoufflé par son jogging. La nuit était déjà tombée et il faisait frais à tel point que de la buée sortait à chacune de ses respirations. Cependant, la température ne l'empêcha pas de continuer sa routine quotidienne qu'il avait commencée en Australie. Affalé sur un banc, la tête renversée pour regarder la lune, il fit le vide dans sa tête. Quand il se sentit en paix, il récapitula les évènements depuis qu'il était revenu :

1\. Son chauffeur -Kira-, était resté avec sa mère, ce qui l'obligeait à se lever deux fois plus tôt.

2\. Il s'était inscrit dans un club. D'informatique qui plus est.

3\. Il avait retrouvé deux de ses anciennes connaissances.

4\. Il avait rencontré les membres du club de basket et leur avait proposé son aide.

5\. Son café préféré était toujours en place. -très important-

Bon, ce n'était pas si mal … Pour le moment. Il pressentait que les choses s'enchaîneront rapidement à partir de maintenant, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. A vrai dire, il n'était qu'en parti revenu parce que le Japon lui manquait. Il soupira. La vie était compliquée quand elle s'y mettait. Il se leva, sa pause étant terminée. Il était déterminé à courir plus longtemps encore ce soir. Histoire de bien être claqué et profité d'une bonne douche chaude ainsi que de son lit jusqu'à pas d'heure le lendemain.

« Whuua ! Heureusement qu'on est un vendredi soir ! Je n'aurai pas supporté de devoir aller en cours en étant si fatigué ! »

* * *

Il s'écroula sur son grand lit comme une masse après sa douche brûlante, une serviette sur la tête. Il avait tenté de se sécher les cheveux mais il n'avait pas tenu dix secondes et avait laissé tombé, trop flemmard. Il prit son téléphone sous son oreiller et le contempla. Il fit alors une moue boudeuse.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! Grommela-t-il.

Il finit par s'endormir avec son appareil serré entre lui et son oreiller.


	4. Le plan

**Titre** : Kiseki no Sedai : The Origins

 **Disclamer** : Tous les personnages sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki sauf les membres de Seikumi ! Dommage, franchement …

 **Raiting** : … J'ai pas trop comprit le système mais je laisse T pour le moment !

 **Univers** : UA

 **Résumé** : Voulant prendre de la distance après sa défaite, Akashi Seijuro retourne dans sa demeure à Kyoto. Sur la route du retour, il reçoit un appel de son père qui lui donne ce qu'il voulait tant : un moyen d'écraser l'As de Seirin et lui faire comprendre qu'ils sont toujours les plus forts !

 **Pairing** : Aucun

 **Dédicace** : Pour un p'tit Vamp qui se reconnaîtra x)

 **PS : Je ne me rappel plus la chronologie de l'histoire mais je vais faire comme si la défaite de Rakuzan se passait juste avant les fêtes de noël, donc les 3** **e** **années sont encore là ! Si l'histoire suivait déjà cet ordre, eh bien c'est cool (même s'il y a peu de chance !)**

 **PSS : Détrompez-vous, j'aime bien Kise Ryouta mais il me fallait un « méchant » et j'aime beaucoup trop les autres pour ce rôle …**

* * *

 **Rokeen : Merci pour ton review ! ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes** **!**

* * *

Troisième passe ° Le plan

* * *

Une veine palpitait sur la tempe du gris et son pied battait furieusement sur le parquet. Ses bras croisés ainsi que le regard effrayant qu'il leur lançait alors qu'ils étaient assis devant lui les fit se ratatiner.

-Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ? Demanda-t-il furieusement.

Il passa une main sur son visage, comprenant qu'aucun ne répondrait. Vraiment, il se demandait pourquoi il continuait de s'acharner comme ça.

-Vous n'avez donc aucune raison pour avoir cassé mon ordinateur et avoir fait tomber mon sac dans la fontaine ?

Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à l'objet en lui-même mais toutes les données qu'il avait si durement récoltées ses deux derniers jours étaient foutues et inutilisables. Il soupira.

-Je n'ai rien contre le fait de vous aidé mais si vous m'empêcher de bien faire, j'arrêterais ! Prévint-il.

-Désolé, Naojima-san ! Fit Ogiwara. Nous sommes vraiment désolés !

-Que s'est-il passé ? Je vous ais juste demandé d'aller chercher mon ordinateur dans la salle …

-Bin … Commença-t-il en se frottant la nuque. J'ai l'ai récupéré mais Reiji a jugé que puisqu'on était là, on devrait prendre ton sac avec … On a couru comme t'avais dis que t'était plutôt pressé mais on n'avait pas vu le groupe de filles donc … beh … on les a percuté. Ton ordinateur a volé et s'est fracassé contre le sol, ton sac a fini noyé dans la fontaine.

-Je vois ...

Le nouveau prit son sac trempé et le reste de ses affaires dans ses bras. Il sorti de la Zone sans les regarder.

-Vous êtes vraiment des idiots ! Déclara leur sempai.

-Pas besoin de nous le dire !

-Et bien … Je suis sûr qu'il va trouver une solution mais bon, c'est jamais cool d'avoir tous ses dossiers détruits. Continua Nijimura.

-C'est bon, c'est bon ! Cria Kokudo. On va aller chercher des solutions nous aussi !

Il entraîna avec lui ses deux autres camarades de classe. Laissé seul, le brun rejeta sa tête en arrière. Peut être allait-il rendre visite à ses merveilleux petits kohai de Teiko !

* * *

Il mit un point final, satisfait. Naojima avait passé le reste de son après midi libre à l' _Héraklès_ à copier sur feuille le travail gâché. Ce n'était pas du mot à mot mais il était néanmoins satisfait du résultat. Bon tout cela lui avait prit trois bonnes heures et une intense concentration … « J'ai envie de les tuer ! » Sa tête retomba durement sur la table. Il grogna. Pas besoin de rajouter une migraine à cette putain de mauvaise journée.

-Tenez.

Il releva la tête pour voir le serveur de la dernière fois poser une assiette de cookies tout chaud et à la bonne odeur de chocolat. Malgré son envie de tout dévorer, il demanda tout de même.

-Je peux ? Je n'ai rien commandé !

L'homme lui sourit.

-Je me suis permis de vous ramener une nouveauté que j'ai voulu essayer mais qui n'apparait pas encore sur la carte. Mangez, c'est la maison qui offre.

-MERCI ! S'écria-t-il, tous ses soucis envolés.

En mangeant, il aperçu deux groupes de lycéens se faire face dans la rue. Ils étaient tous habillés de joggings aux couleurs de leur lycée.

« Des basketteurs »

L'un avait un maillot couleur bleu foncé et blanc avec écrit Kaijo sur leur dos. L'autre était bleu marine et vert foncé. Il ne pouvait pas voir le nom de leur lycée puisqu'il leur faisait face mais il comprit clairement que les deux ne s'entendaient pas et se disputaient. Surtout un blond venant du premier, ses coéquipier le retenaient et un brun qui appartenait aux seconds et dont ses camarades s'amusaient de la situation.

« Alala, les jeunes ! » Pensa-t-il, ne prenant pas en compte qu'il l'était aussi.

L'équipe des bleu et vert parti, laissant l'autre calmé leur joueur continuait à s'époumoner inutilement. Naojima pu apercevoir ses yeux ambrés lorsqu'ils croisèrent les siens. Le blond parut surprit. Sans réfléchir, l'élève du lycée Seikumi lui fit un signe de la main, un cookie dans la bouche puis retourna à son travail. Affligé de ne pas avancé depuis dix minutes, il demanda s'il n'y avait pas un cybercafé dans le coin au serveur.

« Super, y'en a un près de chez moi ! »

Il le remercia, paya en laissant un petit pourboire et sortit en trombe rejoindre la gare. Sur le chemin, il ressassa la confrontation des deux écoles. « Faire des recherches sur eux ne serait pas si mal. » Mais avec son ordinateur HS, il devait passer par un cyber. « Qui a dis que je pouvais vivre ne serait-ce que deux heures sans ordinateurs ? »

Le trajet se passa assez vite et à peine trente cinq minutes plus tard, il était devant un écran à chercher des infos sur Kaijo et l'autre lycée mystère.

« Bon, Kaijo, Kaijo, Kaijo … Alors … Elle est située dans la région de Kanagawa … Capitaine, Kasamatsu Yukio. Vice-capitaine, Kobori Kôji et coach … Takeuchi Genta ? Leur équipe comporte un membre de la Génération des Miracles ?! Kise Ryouta ? …Ah ! Le blond de tout à l'heure ! Voyons, voyons … 16 ans, 1m89 ! Putain, plus grand que moi ! Bref. Talent … Perfect Copy et Copying ? Un copieur, hein … Quoi ? SERIEUX ? Il faisait parti de mon collège ?! »

Le lycéen était choqué. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué ! Pourtant un grand blond aux yeux dorés, ça ne passait pas inaperçu ! Surtout lorsqu'il était dans le mannequinat ! Soit ils ne s'étaient jamais croisés soit il se foutait complètement des élèves qu'il ne côtoyait pas. Les deux étaient plausibles mais il penchait plus sur la deuxième option.

Pour l'autre équipe, il demanderait à son sempai. Le soir était tombé et il n'avait toujours pas mangé. Puis continuer à faire des recherches sans avoir le nom du lycée ou des joueurs l'embêtait énormément. Il se leva, paya puis sortit.

« J'ai pas envie de cuisiner … Pis il faut que je garde mon argent de poche pour un autre ordi … MERDEUH ! »

Face à cette situation, il prit la direction du petit combini plus loin dans la rue. En entrant, il vit une femme lui faire un signe de tête auquel il répondit. Le lycéen prit un paquet de chips ainsi qu'un soda. Il hésita à prendre une part de gâteau mais il estima que son alimentation manquait déjà de légumes comme ça sans qu'il rajoute du surplus.

« Maman va me tuer si elle apprend ce que j'ose manger ! »

Haussant les épaules -elle n'avait aucune raison de le savoir-, il prit quelques yens et le donna avec quelques regrets à la caissière. Il marcha en mangeant. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il était partit du Japon, il devrait penser à renouer avec ses amis. « Mmh … J'ai pas vraiment envie mais après le coup de fils de ce crétin, il ne pouvait plus se la jouer discret. Pas après qu'il leur ait révélé qu'il était de retour. »

Naijima inspira profondément. Malgré tout, ils étaient importants pour son plan. Alors il se résigna à le rappeler.

* * *

-TU AS QUOI ?!

-Arrête d'hurler, Shige-chan. Fit Yukimura.

-Et si tu nous expliquais, Naojima-san ? Proposa le plus âgé.

L'origine des cris sourit, heureux de constater qu'il y avait au moins une personne qui épargnais ses oreilles.

-J'ai dis, répéta une énième fois l'argenté, que j'ai organisé un match amicale avec un autre lycée qui a participé à la Winter Cup.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Kokudo.

-C'est simple. Vous gagnez le match contre ce lycée, et votre popularité augmentera !

-La dernière fois, tu nous as demandé quelque chose à propos de devenir acteur … Commença Nijimura.

-Ah ! Oui c'est vrai mais ce plan est tombé à l'eau ! Littéralement puisqu'il était dans mon ordi …

Vraiment, le nouveau adorait voir leur tête dépitée à chaque fois qu'il ramenait le sujet. Bah ! Ce n'était que pure vengeance.

-Et quelle est ta garantie que d'autres viendront voir le match ?

-Alors ça, c'est une surprise ! Ricana Naojima. Vous ne le saurez que le jour dudit match ~ chantonna-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir que tu ais trouvé un autre plan dans un laps si court de temps ou si je dois maudire ma chance de te voir nous aidé. Soupira leur sempai.

L'argenté ne fit que sourire face à ses paroles.

-Et si on perd ? Osa demander Kokudo.

-Votre vie de lycéen sera à jamais entachée par l'humiliation que vous aurez subie.

Bizarrement, plus un seul bruit ne se fit.

-Ara, je vous ai fait peur ?

-…

-Tant pis ~ De toute façon, si vous ne vous présentez pas, la sentence sera la même !

« Et je vous ferais personnellement subir une bonne correction pour compenser mes efforts ! »

L'air super joyeux qu'afficha en ce moment même leur nouvel ami les fit frissonner.

-Franchement, Naojima-san, tu es méchant !

L'ambiance se fit plus joyeuse et ils commencèrent à échafauder un plan pour gagner. Une heure après, Naojima parti, les laissant se débrouiller avec leur délire de basketteurs. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée du lycée. A ce moment, son téléphone vibra. Un message de sa mère.

« _Coucou mon chéri ! J'ai attendu que tu m'appelles toute la semaine !_ »

« _Désolé, j'ai complètement oublié …_ »

« _As-tu fini ce que tu voulais faire ?_ »

« _Non, je ne l'ai pas encore fait._ »

« _Ah ? Un empêchement_ ? »

« _Oui, un indésirable._ »

« _Sinon, trésor ! Je t'ai peut être laissé seul mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois manger des cochonneries. Si j'apprends que tu continue à manger de cette manière, j'arriverais illico, compris ?!_ »

« Ah ! Comment elle le sait ?! Une vraie sorcière ! Note à moi-même, passez moins souvent au café et diminuer la quantité de gâteaux avant qu'elle ne se mette en tête de m'imposer un régime draconien à base de légumes et de fruits. »

« _Bref. Je t'ai à l'œil, mon garçon ! »_

Un second texto arriva dans la foulée.

« _J'ai eut pitié et ai ordonné à Kira-kun de rester avec toi. Mon pauvre chéri ! Obligé de se lever trèèès tôt pour arriver à prendre le train ! »_

Il ne s'offusqua nullement que sa mère se foute de lui : il était bien trop choqué.

« _Kira vient au Japon ? Vraiment ?_ »

« YEEEEESS ! Plus besoin de se lever à 6h tapante ! »

« _D'ailleurs … J'ai été étonnée de ne pas recevoir de mail concernant un retard ! »_

 _« Hehehe ! Déçue ? »_

 _« Pas vraiment. Je suppose que je peux annuler mes surprises dans ce cas. Quel dommage ! Je les avais si soigneusement préparées ! »_

 _«_ SADIQUE ! »

« _Ce n'est pas que tu me déranges mais j'ai du boulot ! Je ne serais pas disponible pendant un certain temps ! Passe une bonne journée et n'oublie pas ton alimentation, jeune homme ! »_

« _D'accord ! A plus, maman_ »

« AAAAAH ! J'AI OUBLIE DE LUI PARLER DE MON ORDIIIII ! »

Il se lamenta en tapant sa tête contre le mur de l'enceinte, ahuris d'avoir zappé quelque chose d'aussi important !

« Bon. Très bien. Vais aller me coucher. Bordel, je suis content d'être rentré dans le pays où je suis né mais j'ai la mauvaise impression que la malchance me poursuit depuis ! »

* * *

-Akashi ? Demanda Kuroko. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

Le rouge ne répondit pas, occupé à chercher quelqu'un dans la foule. Leur groupe ne passait pas inaperçu et tous les regardaient avec une certaine admiration. Il leur était aisé de comprendre que ces personnes n'étaient venues -du moins de ce qu'ils pouvaient en voir- que pour eux. Eux-mêmes se demandaient pourquoi leur ancien capitaine leur avait ordonné de venir. Ce n'était après tout qu'un match avec deux équipes d'une quelconque importance.

-Akashi ? Appela encore une fois l'ombre.

-Testsuya ?

-Pourquoi on est-ici ?

-Je dois vérifier et régler quelque chose. Répondit-il sans les regarder.

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, le bleu regarda aux alentours. Il n'y avait rien de particulier … Ils s'installèrent finalement sur les sièges dans les gradins et attendirent le début du match. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ici, autant regarder.

-Quelqu'un sait qui sont les équipes qui jouent ? Fit Kise.

-Jyöko contre Seikumi. La première a participé à la Winter Cup mais à été éliminée lors de son troisième match. Une équipe banale selon moi. L'autre est un lycée essentiellement connu pour ses excellents joueurs de football, de baseball et de natation. Aucun historique sur un quelconque match de basket.

-Heee ! Midoricchi, tu en sais des choses !

-Non. Je me suis juste informé avant de venir. Ou plutôt, c'est toi qui es débile.

-Silence.

La voix de l'Empereur claqua avant que la dispute ne s'envenime. Pour une raison qui leur est inconnue, il semblait être à cran depuis ce matin et maintenant il rentrait dans une phase de colère. Alors que Kise allait faire une autre remarque, les deux équipes rentrèrent sur le terrain. Tous pouvaient voir la différence entre elles : Seikumi ne possédait aucun remplaçant et ils semblaient stressés contrairement à l'autre qui affichait une attitude totalement arrogante.

-Oï, Testu ! Ce n'est pas Ogiwara en bas ?

-Si, Aomine-kun.

-Tu savais qu'il allait jouer ?

-Non … Je sais juste qu'il avait reprit le basket mais pas dans quelle équipe.

-Même Nijimura est là ! Balança Aomine.

La Génération des Miracles se demanda si la demande d'Akashi ne cachait pas autre chose. Après tout, cela ne les étonneraient pas. Cependant, la personne que leur ex-capitaine semblait chercher ne semblait toujours pas être là.

-Akashi-kun.

-Seijuro.

-…Seijuro.

Le rouge consenti finalement à se tourner vers le plus petit du groupe. Lui ordonnant implicitement de lui poser sa question.

-La personne que tu cherches … Est-ce que c'est lui ?

En réponse, il hocha la tête, attirant l'attention de toute la Génération.

-Il est ici ! Souffla Murasakibara, participant pour la première fois à la discussion.

Aomine et Midorima se regardèrent, leurs yeux s'ouvrant de façon assez comique. Une fois la nouvelle assimilée, ils se mirent rechercher la même personne que l'Empereur.

* * *

Près de deux heures plus tard, un coup de sifflet retentit dans tous le gymnase. Tous les spectateurs étaient estomaqués par la différence de points. 103 contre 212 pour Seikumi. L'équipe participante à la Winter Cup avait perdue. Seul la Génération souriait, pour eux le résultat était évident. Après tout, qui pourrait survivre à l'ancien capitaine du collège Teiko et à l'ami d'enfance de Kuroko ? Ils décidèrent d'attendre près de la sortie du gymnase pour parler avec eux. Au détour d'un couloir, ils virent l'équipe gagnante finir de parler avec une personne aux cheveux argentés qu'ils connaissaient très bien et qui leur tournait le dos. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent esquisser le moindre mouvement, celui-ci s'en alla en courant après un léger signe de la main. Un moment de flottement passa puis sans plus attendre, Aomine lui courut après, vite suivit par les autres. Seul resta Akashi. Il fixait les membres de Seikumi, méfiant. Puis lorsque Kuroko l'appela, il les suivit à contre cœur.

* * *

Un rire diabolique retentit à leur gauche. Naojima Haiiro sortit, fidèle à lui-même d'une petite alcôve dans le mur. Kokudo s'étonna.

-Mais, sérieusement, t'arrives à rester là dedans ? C'est étroit !

-Hehehe ! Secret défense.

-Avec sa petite taille et sa stature frêle, il est normal qu'il puisse y entrer ! Déclara Nijimura, complètement hilare.

-Ils sont partis loin ! Remarqua Yukimura, utilisant sa main comme une visière.

Le groupe regarda dans la même direction puis éclatèrent de rire.

-J'ai eut peur ! Vous êtes de gros malades ! Vous avez pas vu le regard que nous a lancé l'Empereur ? Il voulait clairement nous dépecer, nous arracher les tripes !

-Tu t'inquiète trop, Shige-chan !

Et au même moment.

-J'aimerais bien voir …

Cependant tout le monde ignora de nouveau Yukimura et ses penchants pour le moins bizarre. Il bouda tandis que Kokudo essayait de le calmer.

-Finalement, tu penses que gagner ce match décidera les élèves ?

La question posée par leur capitaine rendit l'ambiance plus sérieuse. Chacun attendait la réponse du gris.

-Je ne pense pas.

-QUOI ?

-Du moins, pas totalement. Peut être qu'il suffirait juste d'aller leur demander ou de leur parler. Mais imposer des duels ou des paris pourrait très bien marcher. Je ne peux prévoir leur réaction après tout. Exposa-t-il.

-Alors à quoi servait ce match ?

-Eh bien le club de basket n'a jamais été populaire et ne s'est jamais mis au devant de la scène -j'ai vérifié-. Avoir planifié ce match a pour but d'attirer l'attention des élèves sur le club. Je ne garantis pas que tous le monde se bousculera pour s'inscrire mais je suis sûr qu'il y aura au minimum une demande ou deux.

-Ah ?

-Oui ! J'ai jeté un œil sur les fiches des élèves et…

Il s'arrêta face aux regards de ses camarades.

-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est pas autorisé !

-Et alors ? Tant que je ne me fais pas prendre. Bref. Je disais quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Donc j'ai consulté les fiches et est trouvé un profil assez intéressant. Ensuite … Depuis mon arrivée au lycée j'ai observé et j'ai remarqué une chose : quelques élèves parlaient de vous et certains rôdent près du gymnase lors des heures de vos entraînements. Il faut juste savoir si ce sont des voyous et des personnes intéressées ! Pour cela, laissez-moi faire ! Vous, contentez-vous de la jouez cool et ne pas ruiner votre réputation ni mes efforts !

Il cria les derniers mots puisqu'en pleine phrase il commençait déjà à s'éloigner. Il partit en les laissant là, complètement largués.

-Dit comme ça, on aurait dit que c'était simple !

-Naojima-san est terrifiant …

Seul des hochements de tête lui répondirent.


	5. L'attaque des ciseaux

**Titre** : Kiseki no Sedai : The Origins

 **Disclamer** : Tous les personnages sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki sauf les membres de Seikumi ! Dommage, franchement …

 **Raiting** : … J'ai pas trop comprit le système mais je laisse T pour le moment !

 **Univers** : UA

 **Résumé** : Voulant prendre de la distance après sa défaite, Akashi Seijuro retourne dans sa demeure à Kyoto. Sur la route du retour, il reçoit un appel de son père qui lui donne ce qu'il voulait tant : un moyen d'écraser l'As de Seirin et lui faire comprendre qu'ils sont toujours les plus forts !

 **Pairing** : Aucun

 **Dédicace** : Pour un p'tit Vamp qui se reconnaîtra x)

 **PS : Je ne me rappel plus la chronologie de l'histoire mais je vais faire comme si la défaite de Rakuzan se passait juste avant les fêtes de noël, donc les 3** **e** **années sont encore là ! Si l'histoire suivait déjà cet ordre, eh bien c'est cool (même s'il y a peu de chance !)**

 **PSS : Détrompez-vous, j'aime bien Kise Ryouta mais il me fallait un « méchant » et j'aime beaucoup trop les autres pour ce rôle …**

* * *

 **/ ! \ CHAPITRE NON RELU / ! \**

* * *

Quatrième passe ° L'Art de se faire attaquer par des ciseaux

* * *

Le lycéen se laissa tomber comme une masse sur son lit. Il avait réussit à recruter trois autres membres pour le club, lui évitant de ce fait, la dissolution. Des coups frappés à la porte le sortirent de ses pensées.

-Entrez !

Un homme faisant deux bonnes têtes de plus que lui entra dans sa chambre. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche avec un veston noir, d'un pantalon noir à la coupe droite ainsi que de gants noirs. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs avaient été attachés en queue de cheval basse. Ses yeux d'un noir profond la regardèrent avant qu'il n'esquisse un petit sourire.

-Haiiro, ta chambre est un véritable capharnaüm. Souffla-t-il, amusé. Au moins une chose qui ne change pas, peu importe où tu te trouves.

Le gris clignota des yeux puis jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. En effet, ses cahiers de cours étaient éparpillés au sol, des feuilles volantes auraient parfaitement remplacé un tapis. Quelque uns de ses livres et de ses mangas étaient empilés aux pieds de son lit. Lit qui était tout sauf fait : la couette pendouillait au sol, un oreiller se trouvait sur ses jambes, un autre sur son bureau.

« Tient, qu'est-ce que ça faisait là-bas ? »

Le dernier se trouvait sagement sur sa chaise. Ses habits étaient posés sur un coin du bureau, attendant d'être pliés et rangés. Il grimaça. Il avait pourtant nettoyé moins d'une semaine avant.

-Oui, bon ça va ! C'est pas tant que ça en désordre !

Souriant, l'homme entra et ramassa les livres qu'il replaça sur leur étagères, il s'occupa ensuite des cours qu'il ordonna soigneusement et les déposa sur la petite table basse au milieu de la chambre. Ensuite, il prit les deux oreillers et les lança sur la tête de l'adolescent qui les regarda venir sans bouger.

-Maieuh ! Grogna Naojima.

Le plus jeune continua de suivre les mouvements de l'homme alors que celui-ci continuait à ranger silencieusement, son sourire toujours en place.

-Et voilà ! S'exclama l'homme au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

Toute la chambre avait été rangée. « On aurait dit la même que lorsque je l'ai rangé … »

-Merci.

-Allez, petit garnement, c'est l'heure de manger !

Et alors que le brun sortait de la pièce en riant, le gris s'indigna.

-JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !

Il courut à la suite du plus âgé, brandissant fièrement son arme : l'oreiller qu'il avait gardé sur lui. Ils descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine.

-Kira !

Celui-ci se contenta de sourire. Les cris de son protégé lui avaient manqués ce dernier mois et il était clair qu'il préférait titiller Haiiro que d'assister à de longues réunions interminables.

-Oui ?

-…

-… ?

-Non, rien.

Le lycéen balança son arme sur le canapé du salon avant de revenir et de s'assoir sur une chaise pour attendre que l'homme serve le repas. Le silence apaisant dura jusqu'à ce que Kira lui annonce qu'il avait reçu un coup de fil. Pas intéressé, Naojima se faufila dans la cuisine, curieux de voir ce qu'il avait préparé.

« Pfff … Des carottes et des petits pois ? Moi qui espérais un déjeuner japonais ! »

Voyant que l'adulte restait toujours silencieux, il fit la table et se rassit. Le brun le rejoignit en soupirant. D'un regard, le gris lui demanda de s'expliquer.

-La personne qui a appelé … C'était Akashi-sama.

A ces mots, Naojima se figea. Il reprit rapidement contenance et feignit l'indifférence. Pas dupe, Kira continua.

-Il voulait savoir si tu pouvais passer quelques jours chez eux, arguant que son fils désirait te revoir.

-Et ?

-J'ai accepté.

Devant le regard noir que lui lançait l'autre, il se sentit obligé de développé.

-Akashi-sama est, et reste, le partenaire de ta mère. Ils travaillent ensemble depuis de longues années. Ce serait déplacé de refuser alors même que sa femme s'occupait également de toi lors de leurs voyages !

Il hésita avant de continuer.

-Il te considère comme son neveu voir même un second fils, Haiiro.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules. Bien sûr qu'il irait. C'était son Oncle qui lui demandait après tout. Après avoir mangé, débarrassé et fait la vaisselle, Kira déclara qu'il allait faire son sac pour le lendemain. Naojima ne répondit pas et se contenta d'aller bouder devant la télé murale du salon.

* * *

Devant le grand portail menant à la maison démesurément grande des Akashi, il soupira une énième fois. Son chauffeur rit avant de le pousser hors de la voiture, estimant qu'il n'allait pas rester vingt minutes de plus. Le véhicule partit en trombe, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui courrait pas après.

« Espèce de lâche ! »

Ne voulant pas rester dehors pas ce temps, il entreprit de sonner à l'interphone. Une voix mécanique lui répondit.

-Oui ?

-Heu … Je suis attendu.

-Ah. Intendant ! Un voyou se trouve devant le portail. Il dit que les Maîtres l'attendent. Que dois-je en faire ?

-Je vais voir pour que l'on fasse partir l'indésirable. Répondit une autre voix.

« Je vous entend, bande d'imbéciles ! » Tout allait pour le mieux ! On ne lui laissait pas le choix pour venir, on le traitait comme une nuisance abominable et en plus il entendait le tonnerre se déchaîner. Il allait pleuvoir.

« J'ai pas de parapluie … Quoique ça serait pas utile vu le vent qu'il y a ! »

Il attendit de longues minutes sous le déluge qui s'était finalement abattu sur lui. Bin bien sûr ! Il le savait, la déesse de la malchance semblait littéralement l'adorer ! Ou le détester. Au choix. Il appuya de nouveau sur le bouton de l'interphone, priant tous les dieux existant et clément que ce ne soit pas les deux de tout à l'heure.

-Oui ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Pouvez-vous annoncer qu'une personne du nom de Naojima attend à l'extérieur, s'il-vous-plaît ?

-Très bien. Je vais demander à Akashi-sama.

« Ah ! J'aurai volontiers pleuré de joie mais j'estime que je suis déjà bien trempé comme ça. »

-Monsieur ?

-Oui ?

-Vous êtes attendu dans la pièce se situant face à la porte d'entrée.

Et sur ces paroles ô combien attendues, le portail s'ouvrit enfin. Il ne détailla pas plus que cela le grand jardin -il y avait joué un nombre incalculable de fois lorsqu'il était plus jeune et il pleuvait-. Il toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement après, dévoilant une femme d'âge moyen habillée d'une tenue de servante. Sans un mot, elle l'emmena à travers les couloirs.

« J'étais pas attendu dans le salon ? »

S'apercevant qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, il demanda ce qu'ils faisaient là.

-Le Maître nous as spécifiquement demandé de vous amené ici.

Et elle partit sans plus d'explications. « Il vient de se passer quoi là ? ». Lasse, il ouvrit la porte quand personne ne lui ouvrit. C'était une chambre. Ou plutôt SA chambre lorsqu'il passait dormir au manoir.

« Hahahaha. J'aurai pu attendre une éternité que quelqu'un m'ouvre … »

Décidant de prendre ses aises -de toute façon, il n'allait pas rester comme ça-, il prit des affaires qui n'étaient pas tout à fait trempé et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Une bonne heure plus tard, il sortit de la baignoire, complètement détendu et réchauffé. Il enfila un sweet gris trop grand lui arrivant à mi cuisse puis un pantalon blanc près du corps après s'être sécher. Son regard se posa sur la glace embuée. Ses cheveux trempés dégoulinaient de la pauvre queue de cheval qu'il avait fait. Des cernes encerclaient ses yeux, sa peau était pâle et son sourire faisait plus peur qu'autre chose.

« Je comprend pourquoi la servante n'a pas capté que je devais être un invité. Je ressemble à quelqu'un qui a passé une semaine sans dormir ! Pas que se soit faux vu que j'ai dû combiner la recherche de membre pour le club, les cours et les devoirs avec un bon gros rhume en plus de nuits d'insomnies ! »

Il soupira en songeant que si sa mère le retrouvait plus mort que vif, elle ne l'autoriserait plus jamais à vivre seul et encore moins de le perdre de vue ne serait-ce qu'une demie seconde. A ses pensées, il sourit, désabusé. Il adorait sa mère mais elle pouvait se montrer pire qu'un animal défendant ses petits ! Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la glace, il rangea ses affaires et sortit en soupirant.

« Je ne prendrais pas en compte le fait que je me fais peur à moi-même … »

Sur le seuil, il s'arrêta. Devant lui, installé un peu partout, ses amis d'il y a deux ans.

-Eh bien ? Tu es tellement pâle qu'on pourrait croire que tu as croisé un fantôme !

Assis sur son lit, Daiki, Seijuro et Testuya. Sur le canapé, Atsushi et Shintaro. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil. Trop choqué pour répondre, le gris s'affaissa lamentablement au sol. Les autres accoururent pour voir s'il allait bien. Mais il ne pu répondre, ses yeux argentés plantés dans ceux, vairons de l'ancien capitaine de Teiko qui souriait hautainement, semblant dire « tu croyais que tu pouvais m'échapper ? ».

-Haiiro ? L'appela l'ombre.

Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, il se fit traîner et assoir sur le lit. Le silence tendu dura un moment avant que le joueur de Töo ne craque.

-Rhaa ! Pourquoi ça se passe comme ça ! Deux ans qu'on s'est pas vu, bordel !

-A qui la faute, murmura le nouveau venu, faisant se crisper les cinq. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu partir ! Reprit-il.

-Ce n'était pas… Commença l'un des as de Seirin.

-Je sais, le coupa Naojima. N'en parlons plus … !

Le silence reprit ses droits pendant que l'invité rangeait ses affaires. Tous sentaient la tension qui ne baissait pas malgré les tentatives de discussions des deux bleus. Les autres ne semblaient pas vouloir parler et se contentait de détourner le regard en espérant ne pas en croiser un autre.

-Haiiro. Claqua la voix du rouge. Je n'ai pas apprécié la blague que tu nous as faite la dernière fois.

Une paire de ciseaux se planta à quelques millimètres de sa joue. Contrairement à sa rencontre avec Kagami, Seijuro faisait bien attention à ne jamais toucher ses amis mais se contentait de leur faire très peur. Le gris sursauta. Près de deux ans qu'il n'avait plus eut à subir « l'attaque des ciseaux » comme il l'aimait l'appeler. Deux ans loin de ces psychopathes atténuaient considérablement les réflexes.

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

« Oh que non, il n'y en aura pas ! »

-Atsushi, ne fait pas de miettes.

Les lycéens se détendirent lorsque l'attention de leur ex-capitaine se fixa sur le violet qui avait sortit d'ils ne savaient où des biscuits au chocolat.

-Tu es au courant que des éditions limitées étaient sorties ? Des douceurs à la meringue et aux morceaux d'amandes. Fit Naojima, ne supportant plus cette ambiance si inhabituelle entre eux.

Murasakibara en lâcha le goûter qu'il tenait tandis que les joueurs de basket le regardaient comme s'il était un extraterrestre.

-Tu …

Avant que Midorima ne finisse sa phrase, Aomine lui sautait sur le dos, le déséquilibrant. Ils tombèrent sur le lit, l'un en riant, l'autre en hurlant de stupeur.

-A-chin. C'est gentil de me l'avoir dit.

Le géant lui sourit, de même que les cinq. C'était une habitude de Teiko que Haiiro informe Murasakibara de chaque nouvelles sorties concernant la nourriture et qui était susceptible d'aimer.

-Naojima-kun, ça faisait longtemps, reprit l'ombre de la génération.

-Ouais.

-Et donc, les australiennes ? Paraît que se sont de vraies bombes ! Balança d'un coup Aomine alors que tous le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

-Bah quoi ? Fit-il.

N'en pouvant plus des têtes des autres, Naojima pleura de rire. Contents d'avoir retrouvé leur ami, les membres de la génération lui lancèrent des oreillers, tandis qu'Aomine tentait de l'étouffer avec. Ils continuèrent de se retrouver durant les deux jours qui suivirent. Dehors, le temps s'éclaira, laissant le soleil percer les nuages de ses rayons.

* * *

Armé de son sac, Naojima allait quitter la maison de son Oncle, qui ne s'était jamais montré. Seijuro lui avait avoué à demi mot qu'il était en voyage d'affaire lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de passer le coup de fil. Cela l'avait bien fait rire, sachant que son ami d'enfance était beaucoup trop fier pour demander quoique ce soit, même à son père. Il l'avait charrié en lui répétant que s'était si mignon qu'il lui manque à ce point. En retour, il s'était avéré être la cible de plusieurs tentative d'assassinat aux ciseaux. Maintenant, il se trouvait de nouveau devant les grilles du manoir Akashi, ses amis et lui ayant retrouvés leur complicité d'avant.

-Bon, je vous laisse, hein ! Je dois me coucher tôt, demain y'a école, ironisa le gris sous les rires mi moqueur mi blasé des autres.

-Né, A-chi. Tu veux venir avec nous à _Héraklés_ ?

L'interpellé se retourna pour dévisager le violet. Un sourire que tous connaissait fit son apparition sur son visage. Leurs voix intérieur hurlèrent d'arrêter la catastrophe imminente mais chacun l'ignorèrent.

-Oh … Serait-ce une invitation, mon petit ?

Personne ne fit attention au fait qu'il dépassait à peine Akashi question taille. Murasakibara hocha la tête.

-Très bien ! Si c'est offert avec tant de volonté, je ne peux refuser ça !

Dans le bus -Seijuro avait donné des congés à ses chauffeurs ces deux jours-, tous papotaient joyeusement. Seul Haiiro qui s'était collé à la vitre restait silencieux : personne ne vit le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres si ce n'est le rouge qui l'observait discrètement.

De retour chez lui, Haiiro consulta ses mails. Il y en avait plusieurs du club de basket de son lycée et, un de sa mère. Il les lu tous, gardant celui de sa mère à la fin. Quand il eut finit, il s'effondra sur sa chaise, sonné.

« Punaise, ça commence à devenir une habitude, ça ! »

Peu importait de toute façon. Sa confrontation -certes involontaire- lui avait enlevé un poids de ses épaules. Plus de deux ans qu'il avait appréhendé ce moment … Maintenant que c'était passé, il pourrait presque en rire, tellement il s'était mit la pression pour rien. Cependant, la nouvelle que sa mère lui avait écrite le mettait dans un été proche de l'euphorie. Encore un peu et tout allait s'arranger ! Et avec beaucoup de chance, il pourrait quitter le Japon plus tôt. Il rit. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Teiko, le temps lui semblait ralenti, à la limite du supportable. Et maintenant … Maintenant …

-Haiiro ? Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Kira.

-Maintenant, Kira, je vais enfin pouvoir revivre.

L'homme, qui avait de suite compris les paroles eut un immense sourire.


End file.
